1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to an information processing apparatus having a power-saving function, and to a power-saving effect display method applied to the information processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, various types of personal computers having power-saving functions have been developed. This type of personal computer is provided with, for example, a utility program which enables a user to set parameters for power-saving. Using the utility program, the user can set, for example, a time until the personal computer is set in a hibernate state. If the set time has passed without an operation by the user, the personal computer is set in the hibernate state, and power consumption is reduced.
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. H11-354253 discloses a saving display apparatus which enables selection between the operation of an electronic apparatus in a high power use mode with a high power consumption and the operation of the electronic apparatus in a low power use mode with a low power consumption. If the low power use mode is selected, a saving amount in the low power use mode, compared to the high power use mode, is displayed.
In this saving display apparatus, the high power use mode and low power use mode are switched, and the power amount reduced by the low power use mode is displayed. In this case, the difference between the power consumption in the high power use mode and the power consumption in the low power use mode can be used as the reduced power amount.
In the meantime, in an information processing apparatus such as a personal computer, whether or not to enable the power-saving function can be set with respect to each of components of the information processing apparatus. In addition, the power that can be reduced varies according to each of the components.
In the information processing apparatus, it is thus difficult to obtain the power-saving effect simply by applying the method of calculating a difference in power consumption between the two operation modes.